1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a flash apparatus, and a camera system including the image pickup apparatus and the flash apparatus configured to execute wireless communication by radio waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a camera system has been developed, which includes an image pickup apparatus and a flash apparatus configured to execute wireless communication by radio waves. In a conventional camera system of this type, the image pickup apparatus transmits a flash start command to the flash apparatus by radio waves and the flash apparatus starts flashing according to the received command.
However, in the above-described conventional camera system, a time delay may arise between the time at which the image pickup apparatus transmits a flash start command to the flash apparatus by radio waves and the time at which the flash apparatus starts flashing. Accordingly, it is difficult to match the timing of flashing by the flash apparatus, which is connected to the image pickup apparatus by wireless communication, with the time of shooting by the image pickup apparatus.